


America, Lithuania, and the Whale

by viktuurilikemysoul (theshapeshifterandthewitch)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshapeshifterandthewitch/pseuds/viktuurilikemysoul
Summary: Anonymous request: Something with petsAmerica adopts a whale and Lithuania is confused





	America, Lithuania, and the Whale

"What do you mean you adopted a whale?!"

Toris Laurinaitis had seen a lot in his centuries of life, but this was something new entirely.

"I mean I adopted a whale from Japan! He was so cute and he likes coffee and you're gonna love him I swear he won't be a pro-"

Toris held up a hand to stop his fiance's rambling. He knew there was no arguing with Alfred when it came to cute things or coffee. Cute things with coffee meant there was no hope for talking him out of it.

"Alfred, where would we even keep a whale?"

Clearly, this question had never crossed the American's mind.

"I-I'm sure there's gotta be somewhere." Alfred stuttered, blushing at his own lack of foresight.

Lithuania, seeing how stupid he had made his fiance feel, sighed, "I'll call a couple of aquariums and see if they have room."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short!


End file.
